Seiyuu of The Year
by Akira Scarlet
Summary: Akashi merupakan salah satu seiyuu paling terkenal saat ini. Ditengah kehidupan yang menurutnya membosankan, ia bertemu dengan salah satu saingan terberatnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Perkenalannya dengan Kuroko membuatnya mengalami rentetan kejadian yang tidak terduga. Mulai dari tawaran pekerjaan aneh, hingga fakta kalau temannya akan berduet satu sama lain. [Akakuro, slight Aoki]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Main Cast: Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning: - Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

\- Shonen-Ai, main pairing Akakuro. Slight Aoki

* * *

Seiyuu, merupakan salah satu pekerjaan yang terkenal di Jepang saat ini. Saat ini, nama seorang Seiyuu bahkan ketenarannya dapat melebihi artis-artis maupun penyanyi lagu _rock_ dan sejenisnya. Karena itu bisa menjadi seiyuu terkadang merupakan sebuah mimpi indah yang menjadi kenyataan bagi orang-orang.

Diantara jajaran seiyuu yang sebagian besar sudah meniti karir paling tidak selama 5 tahun, ada seorang seiyuu yang sedang naik daun sekarang ini. Seiyuu tersebut baru terjun ke dunia anime selama 2 tahun. Namun suaranya yang khas telah membawa namanya jauh melebihi seiyuu manapun. Bahkan ia lebih terkenal dari penyanyi _anisong_ yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi orang paling 'terkenal' di Jepang.

Tawaran kerja pun langsung membanjiri seiyuu bersurai _crimson_ tersebut. Tapi tidak semua tawaran kerja tersebut ia terima, karena ayahnya – yang merupakan pemilik _Seijuro Entertaiment_ – sendiri yang memilih agensi mana yang ia izinkan bekerja dengan putranya.

Selain menjadi seiyuu, ia juga sering diminta untuk menyanyikan _soundtrack_ anime. Biasanya ia melakukannya jika hal tersebut memungkinkan. Menjadi seiyuu juga tidak membuatnya mengesampingkan sekolah, terbukti dari nilainya yang sempurna dan selalu menjadi juara kelas. Ia juga bisa melakukan banyak hal, mulai dari bermain biola hingga berkuda. Sifatnya pun sopan, meskipun terkadang nada bicaranya bisa menjadi tajam dan perkataannya menjadi sadis.

Bagi orang lain, mungkin sangat enak hidup menjadi dirinya. Namun tidak menurut pemuda tersebut. Di samping segala kesempurnaannya, ia tidak pernah merasa bahagia. Ayahnya merupakan orang yang disiplin dan keras, seseorang yang ingin putra satu-satunya menjadi sempurna dalam segala hal – meskipun seharusnya ia tahu kalau hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi. Menjadi seiyuulah yang hanya menjadi kebebasannya, meskipun terkadang ia diizinkan bermain basket.

Karena itu, segala senyum dan sifat senang yang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain adalah palsu. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar merasa bahagia, dan hal itu membuatnya tidak pernah tersenyum jika tidak ada teman sekolah maupun orang-orang yang ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaannya.

Di sekolahnya pun, pemuda itu tahu kalau semua murid yang mendekatinya hanya mau mendekatinya karena ia merupakan seiyuu terkenal ataupun sejenisnya. Ia tidak pernah menemukan teman sejati, hingga ia bertemu dengan empat pemuda lain yang memiliki hobi yang sama dengannya. Mereka juga benar-benar tulus menganggapnya teman, tidak seperti murid lain. Karena itu pemuda tersebut juga menganggap keempatnya sebagai temannya.

Hingga suatu hari, di tengah kehidupannya yang sangat monoton, seseorang datang pada kehidupannya. Membuatnya mengalami berbagai kejutan dan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan terjadi dalam kehidupannya….

* * *

**Akira Scarlet present: Seiyuu of The Year  
**

**Chapter 1: Challenge and Other Things**

_Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang harus kita hadapi, sekeras apapun kita berusaha menghindarinya._

Musim gugur, merupakan salah satu musim yang paling disukai oleh Akashi Seijuro. Biasanya, pada awal musim ini ia akan menerima banyak tawaran pekerjaan. Dan semakin banyak tawaran yang ia terima, semakin banyak kebebasan yang didapatkannya.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu akhirnya sampai di sekolahnya. Ia menghela nafas, lalu mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Saat ia memasuki gedung tersebut, ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Selama ia berjalan menuju kelasnya, para murid yang lain berbisik-bisik sambil menatapnya. Banyak yang memberikan senyuman penuh arti padanya, yang malah membuat Akashi agak bergidik melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi."

"Ah selamat pagi, Shintarou," balas Akashi pada salah satu temannya yang bernama Midorima Shintarou. Midorima membawa sebuah boneka beruang besar yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

"Apa yang kau bawa hari ini, boneka beruang?" tanya Akashi. Ia meletakkan tasnya.

"_Lucky item_ miliknya seperti biasa," jawab pemuda bersurai _navy blue_, Aomine Daiki. Pemuda itu menaruh tasnya di belakang kursi Akashi. "Kau sendiri berhasil sampai disini dengan selamat. Bagus sekali."

Akashi tersenyum mendengar perkataan temannya. Temannya yang satu itu tahu saja mengenai senyuman juga lirikan murid-murid lain terhadapnya.

"Hahh si berisik itu belum datang ya?" ujar Aomine saat melihat kursi sebelahnya yang kosong. "Si tukang makan juga belum datang."

"Murasakibara sudah datang dari tadi," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Ia sedang berada di kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan."

"Berarti hanya dia yang belum datang," Aomine menunjuk kursi sebelahnya yang kosong. "Sebentar lagi bel, kenapa tidak sekalian ia terlambat? Aku ingin melihatnya dihukum."

Tepat setelah Aomine mengatakan hal tersebut, terdengar teriakan dari ambang pintu kelas. "Aku datang!"

Aomine melirik kearah pintu kelas tersebut. Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang dengan suara sekeras itu.

"Kise. Rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara orang berteriak?" sindir Aomine.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya pemuda yang disebut Aomine sebagai 'Si Berisik', Kise Ryouta.

"Sebentar lagi hampir bel. Sebaiknya kau meletakkan tasmu dan duduk Kise," ujar Midorima.

Kise menuruti saran Midorima. Ia meletakkan tasnya di kursi sebelah Aomine.

"Kudengar kalian mengadakan duet. Apa benar?" tanya Akashi membuka percakapan.

Aomine mengangguk malas, "Yah kebetulan. Kami mengadakan duet untuk membuat sebuah _video clip_. Dia yang menjadi modelnya," Aomine menunjuk Kise. "Aku yang akan menyanyi."

Akashi mengangguk. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Kise merupakan seorang model yang sedang terkenal saat ini – meskipun tidak seterkenal dirinya yang menjadi seiyuu. Parasnya yang menarik membuatnya menjadi bintang iklan dan model majalah sana sini. Lain halnya dengan Aomine. Pemuda itu berkarir di dunia musik. Ia merupakan anggota boyband _Japan Star_ yang kebagian tugas berduet dengan Kise. Anehnya, semua anggota boyband yang lain tidak satu sekolah dengannya. Padahal sekolah Teikou merupakan sekolah yang menampung beberapa artis terkenal.

Setelah obrolan singkat dengan ketiga temannya, bel sekolah berbunyi. Semuanya langsung duduk dengan rapi di tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita dengan memegang buku ditangannya memasuki kelas. Disampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda dengan surai _baby blue_ dan manik yang hampir senada dengan rambutnya.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Sambutlah teman baru kalian ini dengan baik, kelas," ujar wanita tersebut. Semua murid menatap murid baru tersebut.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal semuanya," ujar pemuda tersebut.

Setelah beberapa detik semua murid di kelas tersebut memandangi pemuda itu seakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya, Kise mengangkat tangannya lalu bertanya. "Kuroko..Tetsuya? Apa kau merupakan seiyuu yang katanya dapat menyaingi Akashi Seijuro?"

Sontak setelah Kise mengatakan itu, semua murid memandangi Kuroko dan Akashi bergantian. Kuroko hanya mengangguk, sementara wajahnya tetap datar. "Itu benar, saya Kuroko Tetsuya yang juga bekerja sebagai seorang seiyuu."

"Wow, kita kedatangan satu orang terkenal lagi sekarang," komentar Aomine. "Seorang seiyuu lagi yang katanya dapat menyaingi Akashi Seijuro. Bagaimana pendapatmu Akashi?"

Akashi terdiam. Ia tidak keberatan jika harus sekelas dengan seorang seiyuu juga, meskipun ia agak takut apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan padanya apabila benar Kuroko dapat menyainginya.

Akashi berdiri, menatap Kuroko, lalu mulai berbicara, "Kuroko Tetsuya, sebagai perwakilan kelas saya mengucapkan semoga kau senang berada di kelas ini."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Akashi kembali duduk. Itu tadi adalah tradisi sekolahnya.

"Baiklah Kuroko, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Akashi."

Kuroko mengangguk lalu menaruh tasnya di sebelah Akashi. Pelajaran dimulai, dan Kuroko berbisik pada Akashi. "Akashi Seijuro..kun?"

"Kau bisa panggil apa saja sesuai maumu..Tetsuya," jawab Akashi.

"Apa kau benar Akashi yang dibicarakan orang-orang?"

"Kau pikir ada berapa orang yang bernama Akashi Seijuro disini?" balas Akashi.

Kuroko hanya menatapnya, lalu berbisik lagi, "Ada kejutan untukmu nanti siang."

"Kejutan?" tanya Akashi bingung. Dan tampaknya Kuroko tidak akan memberitahukannya padanya.

.

.

"Apa?!" tanya Akashi setengah berteriak. Untung saja saat itu hanya ada ia dan ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya memandangnya, tidak terkejut melihatnya berteriak.

"Kau akan mengisi karakter utama anime tersebut. Bayarannya tinggi, dan genre tersebut sudah menjadi hal yang biasa dalam dunia anime. Namun akhir-akhir ini genre tersebut mendadak menjadi terkenal. Itu sebabnya ayah menerima tawaran kali ini," jelas ayahnya.

"Tapi," protes Akashi. "Hanya karena bayaran yang tinggi aku harus mengisi suara karakter anime homo? Apa yang ayah pikirkan?!"

"Pelankan suaramu," ujar ayahnya. Akashi segera terdiam. "Itu tidak masalah bukan? Kau akan berpasangan dengan salah satu saingan terberatmu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk membuktikan kalau kau lebih baik darinya."

"Tetap saja itu akan merusak reputasiku," ujar Akashi pelan.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ya. Silahkan saja paksa aku sekeras mungkin, tapi aku tidak akan mau menerima pekerjaan yang satu ini. Ayah pikir aku mau mengisi suara karakter homo? Yang benar saja," Akashi kembali berbicara.

"Jaga bicaramu!" Kini ayah Akashi juga terpancing emosi. "Memang apa susahnya? Mengisi suara bukan berarti kau melakukan apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Itu karena ayah tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya," Akashi melangkah keluar ruang kerja ayahnya lalu menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Sekarang bagaimana ya," tanya Akashi dalam hati. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa keputusannya untuk membantah ayahnya tadi tepat, namun semua orang pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama apabila harus menyuarakan seorang lelaki homo kan?

"Kejutan apanya Tetsuya?" ujarnya pelan sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu ayahnya terdiam di ruang kerjanya. Ia membaca ulang surat tawaran kerja yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Akashi tadi. Lalu bergumam.

"Jika memang itu maumu, akan kupaksa kau melakukannya meskipun kau putraku, Akashi Seijuro."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hai...Hai..Akira kembali membuat fic multi-chapter (padahal How to Survive dan Cursed Dormitory saja belum selesai). Kali ini mengangkat genre romance shonen-ai dan Akira belum pernah membuat fic multi-chapter seperti ini, karena itu jika ada kesalahan atau ada kata-kata yang kurang tepat bisa beritahu saya..

Special thanks to Fenatalie, main idea berasal darinya..

And thank you to all of you for reading my fanfic...hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Main Cast: Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning: Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

**Akira Scarlet present: Seiyuu of The Year**

**Chapter 2: Jobs and other things  
**

_Pasti ada teka-teki di dunia ini yang tidak dapat kau jawab, sejenius apapun dirimu._

"Tampaknya Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun tidak datang hari ini," ujar Kuroko saat melihat kursi Aomine dan Kise yang kosong. "Kemana mereka pergi?"

"Hari ini mereka harus membuat video clip. Kau tahu mereka melakukan duet bukan?" Midorima menaruh sebuah pistol air di mejanya, yang merupakan lucky itemnya hari ini.

"Oh. Jadi seorang model yang katanya akan berduet dengan Aomine-kun itu Kise-kun ya?" tanya Kuroko. Midorima mengangguk. "Begitulah."

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Akashi-kun, selamat pagi," sapa Kuroko. "Kau suka kejutannya?"

"Kejutan? Kejutan apa?" tanya Midorima bingung.

"Jangan bercanda Tetsuya. Kejutanmu sangat tidak menyenangkan," jawab Akashi. "Aku tidak mungkin mau melakukannya."

"Kau penakut Akashi-kun," balas Kuroko datar. "Padahal pekerjaan itu sama saja dengan biasanya."

"Apa katamu? Semua orang juga akan berpikir hal yang sama denganku. Mungkin kau yang tidak normal?"

"Atau mungkin sebaliknya," Kuroko mulai membuka buku miliknya. "Itu artinya aku lebih hebat darimu, bukan? Kau tidak berani melakukannya tapi aku berani."

"Apa?"

"Berarti kau kalah dariku bukan?"

"Begitukah?" tanya Akashi. Ia berdiri, "Baiklah Tetsuya, aku akan melakukannya! Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku tidak akan pernah kalah, apalagi oleh orang sepertimu."

Oke, mungkin bukan sifat Akashi yang emosian seperti ini. Tapi biar saja, apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan pernah kalah. Itu adalah ajaran ayahnya yang selalu diingatnya. Yang menang akan diingat dan yang kalah akan dilupakan.

"Aku menantikannya," jawab Kuroko. Di balik bukunya, ia tersenyum kecil. Ia teringat perkataan orang tersebut kepadanya, juga apa yang harus dilakukannya.

_Pada dasarnya Akashi adalah orang yang tidak ingin kalah. Sesuai rencana, dia menolak tawaran pekerjaan tersebut. Dan untuk membujuknya, kau hanya perlu memancing emosinya. Lalu dia pasti akan menerima tawaran tersebut._

_Tepat seperti yang dikatakannya. Hebat,_ pikir Kuroko.

.

.

"Aominecchi ayo kita pergi membeli minum!"

"Malas ah."

"Mou! Aominecchi jahat!" Kise memasang tampang merajuk. Aomine tersenyum melihatnya. "Baiklah baiklah," Ia berdiri. "Ayo cepat."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju salah satu vending machine terdekat di taman tersebut. Saat ini mereka sedang mengadakan syuting, dan taman kota adalah tempatnya. Syutingnya sendiri sudah selesai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan mereka hanya sedang beristirahat sebelum kembali menuju rutinitas masing-masing.

Kise membeli sekaleng soda. Hanya sekaleng, membuat Aomine menatapnya. "Hanya satu? Mana untukku?"

"Kau tidak minta. Beli saja sendiri," balas Kise sambil membuka kaleng tersebut.

"Huh dasar pelit," Aomine memasukkan uang ke dalam mesin tersebut, membeli sekaleng soda juga. "Oh ya Kise, setelah ini apa kau mau bermain basket?"

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari Kise, membuat Aomine menoleh ke arahnya. Kise tampak sedang menatap lurus bangku taman, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tercengang disana.

Aomine mengikuti pandangan Kise. Ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai perak sedang duduk di bangku taman. Pemuda itu memakai pakaian formal, yang membuat Aomine bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang pemuda itu lakukan disitu.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap Aomine dan Kise. Senyumnya mengembang dan ia mengangkat tangannya, menyapa. Aomine bingung melihatnya. Namun tiba-tiba Kise ikut melambaikan tangan kepada pemuda itu.

"Haizakicchi! Selamat siang!"

"Hai..za..ki?" ulang Aomine. "Siapa dia?"

Sayangnya pertanyaan Aomine tidak terjawab. Kise berlari kecil ke arahnya, lalu duduk di samping pemuda itu. Mereka tampak sangat akrab, membuat Aomine merasa cemburu.

Tunggu dulu, cemburu?

.

.

"Jadi bisa tolong jelaskan dengan singkat isi cerita dari anime yang akan kita mainkan?" tanya Akashi. "Tidak ada yang aneh-aneh bukan?"

"Tidak ada," ujar pemuda berkacamata yang merupakan senior mereka – khususnya Kuroko karena mereka satu agensi – Hyuuga Junpei. "Meskipun ini anime homo, tapi hanya sebatas perasaan saja. Tidak ada yang aneh-aneh."

Akashi menghela nafas lega. "Baguslah. Jadi bagaimana dengan ceritanya?"

"Sebenarnya kalau mau dibilang tema anime ini adalah perang. Jadi kalian bertemu di medan perang sebagai musuh, berhadapan satu sama lain, peristiwa yang membuat kalian saling menyukai, dan usaha kalian untuk bersama."

"Begitu," ujar Kuroko yang sedari tadi berada di samping Akashi. "Siapa nama kedua lelaki tersebut?"

"Kau Toshiyaka Yuki," jawab Hyuga pada Kuroko. "Dan kau Noriaki Michiro."

"Baiklah," kata Kuroko. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

.

Di luar dugaan, ternyata proses pengambilan suara kali itu ternyata berjalan lancar. Tidak ada pertengkaran – meski awalnya Akashi agak canggung dalam mengucapkan dialognya. Juga tidak ada pengulangan berkali-kali.

Pemikiran Akashi terhadap Kuroko juga ternyata salah besar. Pemuda itu sebenarnya pemuda yang polos dan menyenangkan, di luar wajah datarnya. Dan sepertinya Akashi akan mulai menganggapnya teman sejak hari ini.

Saat tugas mereka benar-benar selesai, matahari sudah tenggelam. Lampu-lampu jalanan sudah mulai dinyalakan, dan orang-orang sudah pulang dari kantor tempat mereka bekerja.

Akashi berjalan pulang bersama Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, kau pulang berjalan kaki?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya berjalan sampai seberang jalan sana," Akashi menunjuk lurus ke depan. "Seharusnya disana ada mobil yang menungguku."

"Oh," hanya itu yang diucapkan Kuroko, sebagai balasan.

"Kau mau pulang naik mobilku?" tawar Akashi berbaik hati. Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih," jawab Kuroko menolak.

"Baiklah," Mereka berdua berjalan kembali. Akashi memandang langit, yang saat itu sudah dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang.

Akashi menatap sebuah gedung yang terlihat paling tinggi dari antara gedung lain. Gedung itu adalah kantor terbesar di Tokyo. Akashi menatapnya beberapa saat hingga..

Akashi terkesiap saat terlihat kilatan cahaya dari gedung tersebut. Ia segera menarik tangan Kuroko untuk menunduk. Dan refleknya saat itu tepat, karena setelah mereka berdua menunduk, sebuah peluru melesat di atas kepala mereka.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kuroko. Ia kembali berdiri.

"Peluru. Ada _sniper_ yang menembakannya dari gedung itu sepertinya," jawab Akashi. Ia masih terkejut dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Peluru itu bukan ketidaksengajaan kan? Memang ada salah satu dari kita yang diincar?" tanya Kuroko, membuat Akashi tercengang.

"Yah kau betul. Atau bisa jadi kita berdua yang diincarnya."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju seberang jalan secepat mungkin. Disana, mobil milik Akashi sudah menunggunya. Sopir mobil tersebut membukakan pintu mobil untuk Akashi.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kau harus hati-hati. Siapa tahu," Akashi memelankan suaranya, khawatir sopirnya akan mendengar. "_Sniper_ tadi mengincarmu lagi."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kau juga Akashi-kun."

Sepanjang perjalanannya pulang, Akashi terdiam. Ia mengingat-ingat peristiwa tadi, dan berpikir apa maksud dari semua itu.

"Siapa yang diincar, aku atau Tetsuya? Apa gunanya melakukan hal itu?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Akashi Seijuro tidak dapat menemukan jawaban atas teka-teki yang diberikan kepadanya.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Rasanya di fanfic ini Akashi dan Aomine OOC banget ya? Kalau iya harap dimaklumi, karena sifat mereka yang seperti ini berpengaruh dengan jalannya cerita (masa?)

Thanks to** saphire always for onyx, kakaknyakurokotetsuya, gladys-chan, bona nano, hanabi, ** dan **hakyuu** yang sudah mereview fic ini. Jawaban saya cuma satu "sudah di update nih. Mudah-mudahan kalian menyukainya. ^^"

Also thanks to **ariska, ichikawa arata, kakaknyakurokotetsuya, kuroshi satsumi, namikhrakyra, princessxxxsky, rizumu hikari, hanabi, shiraume machida, eruchan.777, saphire always for onyx,** dan **unavaible** yang sudah mem-favorite. Juga kepada **akari kareina, ariska, kuroshi satsumi, namikhrakyra, rizumu hikari ,hanabi, shiraume machida, eruchan.777, hakyuu, **dan** saphire always for onyx** yang sudah mem-follow.

Lastly, thank you to all of you for reading my fanfic.. Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Main Cast: Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning: Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

**Akira Scarlet present: Seiyuu of The Year**

**Chapter 3: Help and School Festival Plan**

Akashi merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur miliknya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, sementara otaknya sedang berpikir keras. Tentu saja ia sedang berpikir mengenai peristiwa tadi sore.

"Apa ya," ujarnya. Ia berpikir, karena memang ia belum terlalu mengenal Kuroko, mungkin saja pemuda tersebut memiliki musuh bukan? Tapi kalau memang Kuroko yang diincarnya, kenapa harus disaat pemuda tersebut bersama dirinya?

Rasanya Akashi tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu.

Lalu kalau memang dirinya yang diincar, memang apa salahnya? Seingatnya ia tidak pernah mempunyai musuh. Saingan sih banyak, tapi tidak pernah sampai ada yang punya niat membunuhnya, mungkin. Dan yang jelas peristiwa tadi bukan ketidaksengajaan. _Sniper_ itu memang benar-benar mengincar mereka berdua.

"Apa aku harus minta tolong bantuannya," gumam Akashi. Ia menghela nafas. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Percuma saja ia berpikir, tidak ada yang bisa dihasilkannya. Ia harus meminta tolong pada orang lain.

Akashi mengambil handphone miliknya. Ia mengetik sebuah nama, dan menghubunginya.

"Halo, Mibuchi Reo disini," suara khas milik saudara sepupu Akashi itu terdengar di ujung sana.

"Reo..masih seperti biasanya," balas Akashi.

"Ahh Sei-chan! Lama tidak mendengar suaramu."

"Kau juga. Dengar Reo, aku menghubungimu karena aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Dan apa itu Sei-chan?"

"Aku butuh kau untuk mencari seseorang yang kemungkinan menaruh dendam padaku ataupun seseorang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Hee itu susah sekali. Lagipula untuk apa kau melakukannya?"

"Tadi sore ada _sniper_ yang mengincarku. Atau mengincar Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang bersamaku saat itu."

"Tunggu dulu, Kuroko Tetsuya…apa dia seiyuu sama sepertimu?"

"Ya."

"Entahlah Sei-chan, aku takut tidak dapat melakukannya."

"Kenapa Reo?"

"Um..yah kau tahu-"

"Jika kau tidak melakukannya, akan kuberitahukan pekerjaan sampinganmu pada kedua orang tuamu."

"Eh, jangan lakukan itu Sei-chan!"

"Makanya kau harus-"

"Baik baik! Aku akan berusaha mencarinya."

"Bagus, aku menanti informasi darimu."

Akashi segera memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelum sepupunya itu sempat menjawab. Sekarang ia tinggal menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

"Benar-benar di luar dugaan bukan? Ternyata duet kami sukses besar, dan atasan kami sepakat bahwa kami akan melakukan duet lagi," ujar Kise saat mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah. Terdapat nada kebanggaan dalam kalimat Kise tadi.

"Memangnya itu benar, Mine-chin?" tanya Murasakibara. Tumben, biasanya ia tidak peduli pada apapun selain makanan miliknya.

"Hm? Mungkin," Aomine tampak tidak peduli.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir sikapmu dari kemarin siang aneh. Apa ada sesuatu Aominecchi?" tanya Kise. Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sepertinya Aomminecchi marah padaku," si pirang tertunduk lesu. "Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Mungkin kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah?" tebak Midorima.

"Mana kutahu," ujar Kise.

Tanpa disadari Kise, Aomine menatapnya. Pemuda bersurai navy blue itu mendengus.

_Salahmu itu dekat-dekat dengan pemuda perak sialan kemarin tahu,_ ujar Aomine dalam hati.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Kuro-chin dan Aka-chin kemana? Rasanya aku tidak melihat mereka sedari tadi," Murasakibara membuka topic baru.

"Mereka sedang mempersiapkan festival sekolah. Sebentar lagi kan ulang tahun sekolah," jawab Midorima.

"Kudengar festival kali ini ada pesta dansa ya? Wah pasti festival kali ini akan menyenangkan!" Kise terlihat bersemangat. Topik 'Aominecchi marah padaku' tampaknya sudah ia lupakan.

"Selengkapnya lebih baik kau tanya pada Akashi saja. Ia ketua OSIS. Atau tanya pada Kuroko yang merupakan wakilnya."

"Baiklah akan kutanyakan nanti. Tapi aku heran, Kurokocchi kan murid baru. Kok bisa langsung menjadi wakil ketua OSIS ya?"

"Sudah lebih dari 1 bulan, jadi tidak bisa dibilang baru juga. Tapi sepertinya julukannya sebagai rival baru Akashi membuatnya menjadi wakil ketua. Lagipula wakil ketua yang lalu sudah pindah sekolah."

"Apa hubungannya rival dengan menjadi wakil ketua OSIS?" tanya Murasakibara. Sayang pertanyaannya tidak sempat terjawab, karena tiba-tiba Kise berdiri dan bergegas turun ke bawah.

"Oi Kise, kau mau kemana?!"

"Aku mau bertanya pada Akashicchi atau Kurokocchi mengenai jadwal festival!" seru Kise yang sudah menuruni anak tangga.

"Dasar, padahal tidak perlu berlari-lari seperti itu juga. Seperti anak kecil saja. Oi Aomine! Kau mau kemana? Jangan bilang kau ikut dengan Kise?"

"Ya aku juga akan menemui Akashi. Kau tidak ikut Midorima?" tanya Aomine sambil berlari menyusul Kise.

"Semuanya sama saja. Seperti anak kecil. Murasakibara, kau ikut tidak?" Midorima menoleh ke arah Murasakibara. Pemuda itu sedang membereskan makanan miliknya.

"Kalau Mido-chin ikut, aku juga ikut. Aku tidak mau sendirian disini," jawab Murasakibara santai.

"Haah baiklah ayo kita susul mereka," akhirnya Midorima mengikuti Aomine dan Kise.

"Padahal tadinya aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan yang seperti ini," gerutu Midorima.

.

"Tetsuya, kau bisa meletakkan karton itu disini."

"Ah baiklah Akashi-kun."

Tadinya Akashi dan Kuroko sedang membereskan aula sekolah yang akan digunakan untuk festival, sebelum mendadak muncul keempat pemuda yang menganggu acara 'membereskan' mereka.

"Mau apa kalian datang kesini Shintarou, Daiki, Ryouta, dan Atsushi?" tanya Akashi. _Dasar kalian mengganggu waktuku_, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ada beberapa pertanyaan mengenai festival," jawab Aomine. "Sana Kise, kau yang ingin bertanya kan?"

Kise mengangguk. "Akashicchi, memangnya benar akan ada pesta dansa?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Memang benar."

"Lalu bukannya yang diadakan itu festival sekolah? Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada festival sekolah yang menyelengarakan pesta dansa juga."

Akashi bertukar pandang dengan Kuroko, "Tetsuya, kau yang jelaskan."

"Festival sekolah diadakan pagi hari Kise-kun. Menurut jadwal, festival diadakan dari pukul 9 pagi sampai dengan pukul 3 sore. Lalu dilanjut dengan pesta dansa dan kembang api pada pukul 6 sore," jelas Kuroko.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pasangan dalam pesta dansa?" tampaknya Kise masih memiliki seribu pertanyaan yang berseliweran di otaknya.

"Itu akan diumumkan oleh kepala sekolah pulang sekolah nanti," jawab Akashi. "Namun menurut apa yang kudengar, para murid akan memilih sendiri pasangan mereka, sementara yang tidak mendapat pasangan terpaksa dipilihkan oleh pihak sekolah."

"Begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita tidak mengikuti pesta dansa?" kali ini Midorima yang berbicara.

"Jangan tanya kami soal itu. Kami sendiri juga tidak tahu," jawab Akashi sambil mengangkat bahu. "Ngomong-ngomong, karena kalian sudah ada disini, mengapa tidak sekalian kalian membantu kami? Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kami lakukan."

"Umm..entah ya. Tapi sepertinya aku ada urusan di kelas. Sampai jumpa," Kise segera berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku juga," ujar Aomine datar, lalu mengikuti Kise meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian Shintarou, Atsushi?" tanya Akashi. "Kuharap kalian mau membantu."

Semuanya tahu kalau permintaan Akashi berarti perintah. Dan karena Midorima maupun Murasakibara masih sayang nyawa, mereka menurut. Meskipun dengan terpaksa.

"Akashi-kun," panggil Kuroko saat mereka kembali membereskan aula. "Apa kau sudah memiliki pasangan?"

"Memang kenapa Tetsuya? Kau mau jadi pasanganku?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko diam, berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Namun tetap saja wajahnya terlihat memerah. "Itu tidak diperbolehkan Akashi-kun."

"Aku bercanda. Tapi aku belum memiliki pasangan."

"Oh," hanya itu yang bisa Kuroko katakan.

"Kau tahan udara dingin bukan?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Kutanya apa kau tahan udara dingin."

"Ya aku cukup tahan. Memangnya kenapa Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya. Aku hanya bertanya."

Kuroko merasa kalau Akashi menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tidak mungkin ia menanyakan hal seperti itu tanpa maksud. Yah apapun yang Akashi sembunyikan, Kuroko harap itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Untuk chapter depan Akira merencanakan kalau ceritanya akan lebih panjang, karena sepertinya chapter ini sangat sedikit. Maaf kalau para reader tidak terlalu puas dengan chapter ini ya!

Tampaknya untuk chapter depan juga akan ada beberapa karakter baru yang muncul. Permasalahan pun akan semakin bertambah. Juga, Reo mendapatkan informasi yang menarik. Apa ada yang bisa menebak apa sampingan Reo? Juga karakter yang akan muncul chapter depan?^^

Thanks to **Rarateetsuuyaa, Yui yutikaisy , Zanzchi, Zorainyuu Dayo** yang sudah mem-favorite. Dan **Yui yutikaisy** yang sudah mem-follow. Juga semua yang sudah mereview.

See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Main Cast: Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning: Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

**Akira Scarlet present: Seiyuu of The Year**

**Chapter 4: Festival and Trouble  
**

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Jadi kau sudah tahu siapa saja orangnya?"

"Mari kita lihat," Reo membaca dengan cermat kertas yang berada di tangannya. "Sebenarnya tidak ada yang dendam padamu sih Sei-chan. Ada dua orang yang kutaruh perhatian paling besar. Dan sepertinya kedua orang itu hanya rivalmu saja."

"Begitu. Jadi siapa kedua orang itu?"

"Pertama, Kagami Taiga. Ia merupakan seorang seiyuu sama sepertimu. Sebelum kau terjun ke dunia seiyuu, ia menempati posisi teratas dalam seiyuu favorit."

"Taiga…ya," Akashi tampak berpikir.

"Kedua, Hanamiya Makoto. Sejujurnya aku lebih percaya kalau dia yang melakukannya. Kabarnya keluarganya dan keluargamu berselisih. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi yang kutahu perselisihan itu bukan sekedar perselisihan biasa."

"Perselisihan? Mengapa aku tidak tahu soal itu.."

"Ah ya Sei-chan, minggu depan aku akan berkunjung ke kotamu! Aku bahkan akan menginap di rumahmu. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Asal kau tidak membuat keributan disini. Baiklah teleponnya kututup."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon, Akashi menghela napas. "Hanamiya Makoto? Lebih baik kucari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya."

.

.

Pagi hari itu sangat cerah. Matahari bersinar terik. Dan hari itu adalah hari festival sekolah diadakan.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana dengan keadaan festival saat ini?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko segera berjalan menuju kaca jendela, melihat keadaan festival di bawah sana.

"Cukup ramai Akashi-kun. Juga tidak ada kerusuhan apapun."

"Baiklah," Akashi mengangkat tumpukan kardus yang berisi peralatan untuk mendekorasi. "Kita masih harus membereskan aula. Sudah beberapa hari tapi masih saja belum selesai. Apa akan ada yang membantu?"

"Beberapa murid sudah kuminta untuk datang," Kuroko menatap kardus yang dibawa oleh Akashi. "Apa perlu kubantu Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak perlu Tetsuya. Apa menurutmu aku tidak kuat membawanya?"

"Bukan begitu Akashi-kun. Aku hanya ingin membantu," jawab Kuroko. Ia melirik ke arah satu-satunya kardus yang tersisa di ruangan itu. "Yah aku membawa yang itu saja."

"Kau benar-benar ingin sekali mengangkat kardus ya," ujar Akashi saat melihat Kuroko berusaha mengangkat kardus tersebut. "Padahal kardus itu yang paling berat, sampai aku sendiri tadinya ingin meminta bantuan yang lain untuk membawanya. Tapi kalau kau memaksa ingin membawa ya.."

Akashi menghela napas, lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia memperhatikan Kuroko yang masih berusaha mengangkat kardus tersebut.

"Tetsuya, tukar kardus denganku," ujar Akashi akhirnya.

"Eh?"

"Tukar kardusnya," ulang Akashi. "Lebih baik kau membawa yang ini."

"Tapi kardus ini berat sekali."

"Tenang saja."

"Baiklah," Kuroko bertukar kardus dengan Akashi. Tentu kardus milik Akashi jauh lebih ringan.

"Akashi-kun, kita ke aula sekarang?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kau duluan saja Tetsuya. Aku akan menyusul."

"Tapi-"

"Kubilang pergi duluan, sekarang," terdapat penekanan dalam suara Akashi. Dan Kuroko tidak berani untuk membantah. Ia segera pergi menuju aula.

"Nah sekarang," Akashi menatap kardus tersebut, lalu mengambil handphone miliknya. Ia menghubungi Murasakibara.

"Ada apa kau menelponku di saat seperti ini Aka-chin?" suara malas Murasakibara terdengar.

"Atsushi, aku minta kau ke gudang sekarang juga. Bantu aku membawakan kardus ke aula."

"Mengapa harus aku Aka-chin?"

"Datang saja dan lakukan atau snack-mu kusita selama sebulan."

Terdengar gerutuan dan gumaman tidak setuju dari pihak seberang. Namun akhirnya Murasakibara berkata, "Baiklah Aka-chin. Tapi kau harus berjanji akan membelikanku makanan yang ada di _booth_ dua belas. Kelihatannya lezat sekali."

"Ya ya baiklah. Sekarang cepat kesini."

Untunglah Murasakibara adalah orang yang menepati janji – atau mungkin karena ancaman yang diberikan Akashi terlalu menakutkan baginya. Tidak lama kemudian Murasakibara sampai ke gudang dimana Akashi berada.

"Bagus Atsushi. Snack-mu tidak akan kusita. Sekarang bawakan kardus ini."

Murasakibara dengan mudah mengangkat kardus tersebut. Terima kasih pada ukuran tubuhnya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju aula.

"Atsushi, kau sudah memiliki pasangan untuk pesta dansa nanti malam?" tanya Akashi. Tidak ada maksud tertentu.

"Aku belum memiliki pasangan Aka-chin. Lagipula aku akan tidak akan mengikuti pesta nanti malam. Lebih baik aku pergi ke café langgananku."

"Café langganan?" tanya Akashi. Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Kau tahu Aka-chin. Pemiliknya bernama Himuro Tatsuya. Dan dia baik sekali padaku."

_Kau mau kesana hanya karena dia baik?_ Pikir Akashi.

"Kalau Aka-chin aku yakin sudah memiliki pasangan."

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa maksudmu Atsushi?"

"Aka-chin sama terkenalnya dengan Kise-chin. Pasti banyak yang mengajak Aka-chin," jawab Murasakibara santai.

Akashi jadi teringat para perempuan yang mengajaknya ke pesta dansa kemarin ini. _Semuanya mengganggu_, pikir Akashi. Ia kembali berjalan, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Murasakibara. "Jadi Ryouta sudah memiliki pasangan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas Mine-chin selalu menarik Kise-chin menjauh dari kerumunan para gadis."

_Memangnya Daiki siapanya Ryouta? _Akashi berpikir. _Lagipula sejak kapan Daiki jadi seperti itu? Masa sih dia telah melenceng dan menyukai Ryouta?_

_Yah aku sendiri juga sudah melenceng sih, _tiba-tiba kalimat tersebut melintas di pikiran Akashi. Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. _Benarkah dirinya sudah melenceng?_

"Aka-chin, kita sudah sampai."

Ucapan Murasakibara membuyarkan pikiran Akashi. Akashi menatap seisi aula, tapi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda si pemuda _baby blue_. "Kemana Tetsuya?"

"Kardusnya kutaruh disini ya," Murasakibara menaruh kardus tersebut di sisi aula. "Aku mau pergi ke kantin dulu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Tepat setelah Murasakibara pergi, Kuroko datang membawa setumpuk karton. Ia menatap Akashi, "Akashi-kun? Kau dapat membawa kardus itu?"

"Sudah kubilang tadi. Sekarang bisa kita menyelesaikan dekorasinya?"

"Ah iya Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko. Ia mengeluarkan pita dari kardus yang dibawanya, lalu memasangnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Akashi-kun, kau sudah punya pasangan untuk nanti malam?"

"Belum. Kau sendiri?"

"Itu…aku belum memutuskan," jawab Kuroko tampak berpikir. "Tapi aku tidak menyukai pesta dansa. Apa aku boleh bolos sekali ini saja?"

Tanpa Kuroko sadari, Akashi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kuroko. "Tetsuya, kau tahu hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari..Sabtu Akashi-kun?" jawab Kuroko bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kalau kau tidak ingin mengikuti pesta dansa, maka kau tidak perlu pergi," ujar Akashi.

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku mau kau-" Akashi membisikkan sesuatu pada Kuroko.

"Eh?" ujar Kuroko bingung.

.

.

Sabtu malam, pukul lima sore, lapangan dekat sekolah.

Kuroko tampak berdiri di sana dengan wajah datar. Wajahnya memang datar, tapi pikirannya dipenuhi sejuta tanda tanya. Memang ia yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak ingin mengikuti pesta dansa, dan Akashi membantunya- tapi Akashi mau apa menyuruhnya datang kesini?

Kuroko kembali teringat perkataan Akashi tadi pagi, _"Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku mau kau datang ke lapangan dekat sekolah pukul enam sore. Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, kau hanya perlu menjalaninya."_

"Akashi-kun kira-kira merencanakan apa ya?" tanya Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak lama setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, Akashi datang menghampirinya.

"Maaf, kau sudah menunggu lama Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko tidak membalas, ia menatap Akashi. Pemuda _crimson_ itu memakai kaus merah dengan jaket hitam yang dipadu dengan jeans biru tua. Tampaknya Akashi memang berniat membuat Kuroko tidak mengikuti pesta dansa.

"Akashi-kun, sebenarnya kita mau pergi kemana?" Kuroko bersuara. Dilihatnya Akashi malah berjalan menuju mobil miliknya.

"Sudahlah, kau naik saja Tetsuya. Kau bilang tidak ingin mengikuti pesta dansa bukan? Karena itu aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat sebagai pengganti pesta dansa."

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tampak bingung. Tapi diturutinya juga perintah Akashi. Kuroko masuk ke dalam mobil milik Akashi – yang kali ini Akashi sendiri yang mengendarainya. Lalu tak lama mobil tersebut sudah berada di jalanan Tokyo.

Suasana di dalam mobil tersebut terasa sangat hening. Kuroko yang tidak berani bertanya apapun hanya diam sembari melihat jendela. Sementara Akashi sedang menyetir.

Dan suara handphone berbunyi.

Akashi melihat nama penelpon yang terpampang di layar handphone nya. Ia tidak menjawab panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Siapa itu Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko. Ia tidak sempat melihat siapa penelpon tadi.

"Nijimura-senpai. Ia sudah menelpon hingga dua puluh kali. Sepertinya ia akan memarahi kita habis-habisan setelah ini."

"Salah kita sendiri kabur mengikuti pesta dansa," ujar Kuroko. "Apalagi kau merupakan ketua Osis."

"Dan kau wakilnya," balas Akashi. "Yah mudah-mudahan saja Nijimura-senpai tidak menghukum kita. Kau tahu betapa kejamnya ia saat memberi hukuman," Akashi tertawa di akhir kalimat.

Kuroko tersenyum, "Akashi-kun benar. Eh kita sudah sampai?"

Akashi mengangguk. Ia keluar dari mobil, diikuti Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun ini hanya jembatan biasa. Kau yakin tidak salah tempat?" tanya Kuroko bingung. Entah mengapa hari ini Akashi membuatnya bingung setiap saat.

"Ini tempatnya. Aku tidak salah. Kau masih tidak menyadarinya?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari Sabtu…" Kuroko berjalan menuju tepi jembatan tersebut, lalu menatap ke bawah. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu. Pandangannya beralih pada Akashi. "Tunggu dulu. Akashi-kun, hari ini hari-"

"Hari dimana Festival Kembang Api Sumidagawa dilaksanakan. Dan dari sini kita dapat melihat ribuan kembang api dengan jelas tanpa harus berdesakan dengan orang lain," jawab Akashi. "Semoga kau lebih senang melihatnya daripada mengikuti pesta dansa."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi, selain memanggil nama Akashi. Kuroko benar-benar tidak menyangka. Akashi telah menyiapkan semua ini untuknya. Apa Akashi mengetahui kalau Kuroko memang tidak mau mengikuti pesta dansa?

Melihat Kuroko yang terdiam, Akashi hanya tersenyum. "Nikmati saja Tetsuya, bahkan jika kau tidak menyukainya. Festival ini hanya sekali dalam setahun."

"Terima kasih," dua kata tersebut akhirnya dapat terucapkan oleh Kuroko.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Nah lihat, kembang api pertama sudah diluncurkan."

Kuroko melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Akashi. Sebuah kembang api merah menyala tampak menghiasi langit malam. Kemudian kembang api lain dengan berbagai warna mulai menyusul, membuat langit malam ini terasa indah.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kuroko untuk mulai menikmati festival kembang api tersebut. Ia tidak pernah mengikuti festival apapun, karena ia sendiri tidak menyukainya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ia…ia sangat menikmatinya.

Terlebih dengan kehadiran pemuda _crimson_ di sampingnya.

Kuroko merasa malam ini adalah malam terindah dalam hidupnya.

.

Akashi dan Kuroko sedang menikmati kembang api dari tepi jembatan tersebut saat mereka mendengar ada mobil yang berhenti beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Biasanya jembatan ini sepi, jarang ada yang melewati jembatan ini," ujar Akashi.

"Kira-kira siapa ya Akashi-kun? Bukan orang jahat kan?" Kuroko tampak khawatir. Ia berdiri di belakang Akashi.

Pintu mobil tersebut dibuka, dan suara familier menyambut keduanya.

"Tuh kan sudah mulai. Kubilang juga kau harus cepat!"

"Aduh sakit Aominecchi, jangan tarik rambutku. Lagipula tadi aku hanya ingin menikmati pesta dansa! Apa salahku?"

"Kau terlalu lama. Sudah kubilang kalau tahun ini kau tidak akan mengikuti pesta dansa."

Akashi dan Kuroko bertukar pandang. Keduanya berpikiran sama. _Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan disini?_

Aomine yang tengah menarik rambut Kise menatap Akashi dan Kuroko. "Akashi, Tetsu, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Iya betul. Jangan-jangan kalian kencan?" sambung Kise. Aomine menarik rambut Kise lagi. Kise mengaduh.

"Tidak, kami tidak kencan Kise-kun. Kami hanya tidak ingin mengikuti pesta dansa."

"Lalu kalian sendiri?" tanya Akashi. "Datang dengan pertengkaran seperti anak kecil. Mau apa kalian datang kesini?"

"Memangnya jembatan ini milikmu?" balas Aomine. "Aku hanya mengajak Kise melihat kembang api. Itu saja."

"Kau memaksa, bukan mengajak," komentar Kise.

"Ya ya terserah kau saja. Jadi kita disini sama-sama menghindari pesta dansa?"

Kuroko dan Akashi mengangguk. Sementara Kise menggeleng, "Aku tidak menghindari pesta dansa. Aominecchi yang memaksaku datang kesini."

"Sudahlah Kise-kun, sebaiknya kau menikmati kembang api saja," ujar Kuroko. Mau tak mau Kise menurut. Toh dia tidak bisa kembali ke sekolah lagi. Bisa sih, tapi dengan apa? Aomine tidak akan meminjamkan mobilnya, terlebih Akashi.

Sama halnya dengan Kuroko, Kise perlahan menikmati festival tersebut. Entah bagaimana hal tersebut bisa terjadi. Yang pasti, sekarang mereka berempat berdiri di tepi jembatan, menikmati setiap kembang api yang diluncurkan.

Setelah malam mulai larut, Akashi mengajak Kuroko untuk kembali. Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua kembali ke mobil, meninggalkan Kise dan Aomine yang tampaknya juga akan segera kembali.

.

.

Rutinitas sekolah tampak berjalan seperti biasa pada hari Senin. Tidak ada hal yang istimewa pagi itu, kecuali omelan Nijimura yang menghiasi pagi hari tersebut.

"Kalian kemana saja sih hari Sabtu lalu?!"

Akashi dan Kuroko berpandangan.

"Kalian tahu kan kalian adalah ketua dan wakil Osis. Mengapa kalian tidak menjadi contoh yang baik? Bolos saat perayaan penting sekolah," Nijimura kembali meneruskan omelannya.

"Tapi pesta dansa bukan perayaan penting, Nijimura-senpai," ujar Kuroko polos.

"Oh jadi begitu menurutmu Kuroko? Pesta dansa bukan perayaan penting?! Itu tradisi Kuroko! Tradisi! Kau yang anak baru tahu apa soal tradisi?!"

"Salah bicara," ujar Kuroko pelan. Untung Nijimura tidak mendengarnya.

"Lalu kau Akashi! Kau itu ketua Osis, seharusnya kau menjadi contoh! Aku sudah menelponmu berkali-kali! Mengapa tidak kau angkat?!"

"Maaf Nijimura-senpai, handphone-ku mati saat itu," jawab Akashi.

Nijimura menghela napas frustasi. Karena kedua junior di hadapannya ini tidak ikut pesta dansa, segala hal yang seharusnya dikerjakan mereka berdua harus dikerjakannya. Hanya karena ia merupakan sekretaris Osis.

"Ya sudahlah, aku lelah berbicara dengan kalian. Sana pergi," Nijimura mengibaskan tangannya.

Akashi dan Kuroko sesegera mungkin keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang kita akan dimarahi," ujar Akashi saat mereka berjalan menuju kelas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Akashi-kun," balas Kuroko. Entah mengapa semenjak malam itu, Kuroko merasa berbeda saat berada di dekat Akashi.

"Oh ya Tetsuya. Katanya di kelas kita akan ada murid baru."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah. Lebih baik kau tanya Ryouta si raja gosip."

Saat mereka sampai di kelas, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan tubuh tinggi sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Pemuda itu dengan lantang berkata, "Selamat pagi semuanya. Namaku Kagami Taiga. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi murid di kelas kalian."

"Kagami-kun?" ujar Kuroko.

"Kagami Taiga..apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Akashi sama terkejutnya dengan Kuroko.

Kagami menatap Akashi dan Kuroko yang berada di depan pintu. "Yo, lama tidak berjumpa denganmu Kuroko. Dan kau Akashi Seijuro?"

"Ya aku Akashi Seijuro," Akashi memasang tampang dingin. Yang berada di hadapannya adalah seiyuu senior yang berhasil dikalahkannya. "Apa maumu?"

"Sensei bilang kalau Akashi Seijuro yang akan mengajarkanku tata tertib disini. Karena itu mohon bantuannya."

Akashi menatap Kagami bingung. "Serius?" gumam Akashi. Kagami Taiga, salah satu dari tersangka _sniper _yang mengincarnya tempo hari memintanya mengajarkan tata tertib sekolah?

_Tapi ia memang tidak terlihat memancarkan aura permusuhan_, pikir Akashi. _Mungkin memang Hanamiya Makoto pelakunya. Kalau Reo tidak salah orang._

.

.

"Kemarin hal aneh yang menyangkut homo. Sekarang pertunangan? Memangnya apa sih yang ada di kepala ayah?"

"Jangan salah sangka Akashi. Ayah sudah merencanakan pertunangan ini sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kau akan bertunangan dengan putri dari pemilik perusahaan Mitsuo, Akari Mitsuo."

"Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak mau ditunangkan dengan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal. Aku akan memilih tunanganku sendiri!"

"Ini perintah Akashi! Kau tidak dapat membantah!" Ayahnya memberikan Akashi sebuah foto seorang gadis dengan rambut ungu sepunggung. Akashi menerimanya dengan terpaksa.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Akashi keluar dari ruangan ayahnya sebelum percakapan mereka selesai. Diluar, Akashi menatap foto gadis tersebut, sebelum ia merobeknya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Aku sudah memiliki orang yang kusuka, dan aku akan memilih tunanganku sendiri."

.

.

"Kau sudah dengar? Katanya Akashi sudah memiliki tunangan."

"Hee benarkah? Aku penasaran secantik apa tunangannya."

Kuroko mendengar perkataan para gadis yang berjalan melewatinya, dan entah mengapa ia merasa sedih mendengarnya.

_Memangnya kenapa kalau Akashi-kun sudah memiliki tunangan? Mengapa aku merasa sedih…dan cemburu? _Berbagai pikiran terlintas di otaknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tetsuya? Kau tampak pucat," Akashi menatap Kuroko khawatir. Kuroko terkejut melihat Akashi yang berada di sampingnya.

"Akashi-kun tidak perlu khawatir padaku. Nanti tunanganmu marah," dalam hatinya, Kuroko menyesal telah berkata demikian. Namun apa boleh buat, kata-kata tersebut keluar begitu saja.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya? Darimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Semua orang sudah tahu Akashi-kun. Sekarang permisi," Kuroko berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Akashi yang kebingungan melihatnya.

"Mengapa jadi seperti ini," keluh Akashi. Sudah banyak masalah yang dihadapinya. Dan sekarang ditambah Kuroko yang tampak memusuhinya.

Rasanya baru sekarang ini hidup Akashi menjadi sebegitu susahnya.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Thanks to **Eru Arasu, Inukai Horu, Kujo Kasuza, Crimxson, Kureha Sei** yang sudah mem-favorite. Juga kepada **AkemiMizuki, Eru Arasu, Kureha Sei** yang sudah mem-follow. Dan kepada semuanya yang telah mereview.

See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Main Cast: Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning: Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

* * *

Akashi memandang bosan gadis di hadapannya. Akari, yang merupakan tunangannya tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu Akashi Seijuro."

Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, Akari Mitsuo merupakan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih, dan gaya berpakaiannya pun sangat elegan. Ia adalah gadis yang sempurna. Tapi entah mengapa Akashi tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Karena ada seseorang di hatinya, mungkin?

"Hei Akashi, bagaimana kalau kau mengajak tunanganmu ini berjalan-jalan?" tanya ayah Akashi. Beliau tampak senang sekali telah memilih Akari sebagai calon menantunya.

"Tidak terima kasih," balas Akashi. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan. "Aku yakin gadis itu hanya suka duduk manis di depan meja rias. 'Debu di luar rumah bisa mengotori wajahku', bukan begitu?"

Keduanya terdiam hingga Akashi keluar ruangan. Setelah itu ayah Akashi segera berbicara, "Maafkan putraku. Dia memang suka seperti itu,"

Akari tersenyum sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya tuan, apa kau mau secangkir teh?"

Ayah Akashi mengangguk. Akari segera membuatkan teh untuknya.

_Sebentar lagi..hanya sebentar lagi dan aku bisa membalaskan dendamku_, pikir Akari sambil mengaduk-aduk teh permintaan ayah Akashi.

* * *

**Akira Scarlet present: Seiyuu of The Year**

**Chapter 5: Secret behind the truth**

* * *

"Memangnya benar kalau sebentar lagi akan ada Seiyuu Awards?" tanya Kagami pada jam istirahat. Akashi mendelik pada Kagami, yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Apa maumu?" Akashi bertanya balik dengan nada malas. Ia malas berhubungan dengan Kagami, yang notabene adalah salah satu tersangka sniper tempo hari.

"Dia hanya bertanya mengenai Seiyuu Awards Akashi-kun. Tidak perlu membalasnya dengan ketus," ujar Kuroko yang duduk di sebelah Akashi. Akashi menghela napas. Sudah beberapa hari ini semenjak masalah pertunangannya Kuroko berbicara ketus dengannya. Entah apa salahnya.

"Baiklah.. ya memang ada. Hanya tinggal seminggu lagi. Sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan meja ini segera?"

Namun bukan Kagami namanya kalau bisa merasakan aura membunuh dari seorang Akashi Seijuro. Dengan santai, Kagami kembali bertanya. "Aku masih punya pertanyaan lagi. Kau ikut dinominasikan?"

"Tentu saja dia dinominasikan. Juga Kurokocchi. Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi kan seiyuu terbaik!" Kise tiba-tiba ikut dalam percakapan mereka.

"Oh, kau ikut?" tanya Kagami. Kise menggeleng.

"Aku bukan seiyuu Kagamicchi. Tapi aku akan menjadi pembawa acara dalam Seiyuu Awards kali ini."

"Hebat Kise-kun. Lalu apa Aomine-kun juga ikut?" tanya Kuroko tidak lepas dari nada datarnya. Akashi hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan jengkel.

"Aominecchi dan bandnya akan menjadi pembuka sekaligus penutup acara! Keren kan?" ujar Kise. Tampaknya ia senang sekali melihat Aomine tampil di acara tersebut. Kagami dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashi-kun," Kuroko terdiam sejenak – mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi malah menatapnya seolah bertanya 'ada apa'. "Kau sudah memilih kostum yang akan dipakai untuk award kali ini?"

"Kostum?" ulang Akashi. Ia teringat kalau seminggu yang lalu ia mendapat surat mengenai _dresscode _yang harus dikenakannya nanti. Mengingat ia dinominasikan banyak penghargaan, tampaknya Akashi harus memilih pakaian yang mewah untuk dipakai nanti.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, ia sama sekali belum berbicara dengan penata rias miliknya soal hal tersebut. Terlalu banyak hal yang menyita pikirannya belakangan ini. _Dan sekarang untung saja Kuroko sudah mau bertanya padaku_, pikirnya.

"Ya kostum Akashi-kun. Aku yakin kau juga mendapat surat yang sama denganku," Kuroko merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sepucuk surat berbalut amplop biru muda. "Aku diharuskan memakai pakaian putih yang elegan, begitu kata penata riasku."

"Kau punya penata rias Kurokocchi? Apa yang ia siapkan untuk kostummu?" pemuda pirang tampak penasaran setengah mati.

"Hanya sebuah pakaian dengan gaya era Victoria seperti yang diwajibkan. Semuanya berwarna putih, kecuali beberapa tampak hitam seperti dasi dan aksesoris lainnya," jawab Kuroko.

"Seiyuu Awards kali ini tampak lebih mirip pesta kostum dibanding ajang penghargaan. Entah siapa yang mencetuskan ide gila ini, tapi gaya era Victoria benar-benar membuatku risih," ujar Akashi mengutarakan pendapatnya. Ia mengganti gaya duduknya.

"Yah kau benar Akashicchi. Tapi kabarnya tahun ini jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Karena itu mereka benar-benar ingin merombak ajang penghargaan kali ini menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda."

"Berbeda atau aneh?" gumam Akashi.

"Kau tentu tahu banyak soal hal ini Kise," ujar Kagami yang sedari tadi berdiri.

"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan telah dipanggil untuk membahas peranku sebagai pembawa acara sejak tiga bulan terakhir. Mereka benar-benar serius soal hal ini," Kise menatap Kagami. "Kagamicchi juga seorang seiyuu bukan? Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu?"

"Soal itu," Kagami menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku baru saja bertanya pada Akashi apakah Seiyuu Awards benar-benar diadakan. Aku sendiri sih tidak begitu memikirkannya. Suratnya sudah berada di kamarku, dan sepertinya atasanku juga tahu soal hal itu."

Pandangan Kise beralih pada Akashi. "Akashicchi sendiri sudah mempersiapkan kostum?"

"Bukan urusanmu Ryouta," jawabnya dingin. Padahal kenyataannya, Akashi hanya tidak ingin ketahuan kalau ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan ajang penghargaan kali ini.

"Huh Akashicchi jahat," gumam Kise. "Oh ya, kalian sama-sama seiyuu kan? Berarti kalian saling bersaing memperebutkan gelar dong?"

"Tidak juga Kise-kun. Kami sama sekali tidak memikirkan persaingan tersebut," Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Karena bagiku, tidak masalah siapa yang menang. Karena semuanya memang pantas menang."

Setelah Kuroko mengatakan hal tersebut, keempatnya terdiam. Keheningan mengisi keempatnya, sampai ponsel Akashi berbunyi.

Akashi segera beranjak dari kursinya. Lalu pergi ke tempat yang agak sepi. Setelah itu baru ia mengangkat panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi saat mengetahui yang menelponnya adalah salah satu pelayan rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian raut wajah Akashi berubah.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Tunggu sebentar disana, jangan lakukan apa-apa," Akashi memutus sambungan. Ia langsung berlari menuju kelas dan mengambil tas miliknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko saat Akashi tampak tergesa-gesa. Namun Akashi tidak membalas. Ia berlari menuju lapangan parkir dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah.

Untung saja tadi pagi Akashi bersikeras untuk mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Kalau tidak akan repot jadinya.

Akashi tiba di rumahnya tidak lama kemudian. Saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan naik menuju lantai dua, Akashi dapat melihat para pelayan mengerubungi salah satu pintu ruangan.

Yaitu ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Tuan Akashi, pintu ruangan ini terkunci. Pertama-tama kami mengetuk pintunya, tapi tidak ada yang membalas. Dibuka pun tidak bisa. Kami takut ada apa-apa dengan Tuan-" salah satu pelayan hendak memberikan penjelasan panjang. Namun Akashi menyelanya.

"Jadi pintu ini tidak bisa dibuka? Dan ayahku tidak membalas dari dalam? Kalian sudah mencoba mendobraknya?" potong Akashi.

"Sudah tuan, tapi pintu ini tetap tidak bisa dibuka."

"Baiklah. Kalian semua tunggu disini," Akashi bergegas menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka lemari pakaian, membongkar isi laci kecil yang terletak di dalam lemari tersebut hingga menemukan sebuah kunci kecil. Ia menghela napas. _Untung dulu aku pernah menduplikatnya secara diam-diam._

Dengan kunci cadangan tersebut, Akashi dapat membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Para pelayan berdiri di belakangnya dengan takut-takut.

"Ayah kenapa mengunci pintu-" perkataan Akashi terputus. Ia terdiam. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku. Dilihatnya ayahnya tampak tidak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan duduk. Sebuah cangkir di sampingnya terbalik, sementara isinya tumpah. Dan kertas-kertas kerja berserakan dimana-mana.

Saat Akashi masih mencerna apa yang terjadi, para pelayan perempuan tampak histeris. Sementara para pelayan laki-laki berusaha menghubungi polisi. Salah satu pelayan menghampiri Akashi dan berkata, "Tuan Akashi, kami sudah memanggil ambulans dan polisi."

.

.

Akashi berdiri dengan bersandar pada dinding. Pikirannya terfokus pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Tampaknya itu disengaja. Apa pelakunya sama dengan sniper yang dulu mengincarku dan Kuroko?" gumamnya.

"Akashi-san?" panggil salah satu polisi. Akashi segera tersadar. "Ya ada apa?"

"Kami menyelidiki apa yang terjadi dengan ayah anda. Dan kami menyesal telah mengatakan hal ini. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, ayah anda-"

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kalian katakan," potong Akashi.

"Ah baiklah. Kami turut berduka cita."

"Lalu, apa penyelidikan kalian telah mendapat hasil?" tanya Akashi. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang tampak seperti ingin menangis.

"Ya. Jika dilihat, penyebab kematian utamanya adalah racun yang terdapat dalam cangkir minuman ayah anda. Apa kira-kira anda tahu siapa yang memberikan minuman tersebut?" ujar polisi tersebut. Akashi terdiam mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang..racun dalam minuman?"

Polisi tersebut mengangguk. "Tampaknya ini merupakan pembunuhan yang disengaja. Mungkin Akashi-san tahu siapa saja yang mencurigakan dan bisa melakukan hal seperti ini?"

Akashi langsung teringat dua tersangka utama. _Kagami Taiga dan Hanamiya Makoto._

"Ada yang harus kuurus. Bisa interogasinya ditunda sebentar?" tanya Akashi. Polisi tersebut mengiyakan.

Tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih, Akashi segera menelpon Kise. Ia tidak menelpon Kuroko, karena sedari tadi pemuda tersebut tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Akashicchi! Kau kemana tadi?" suara ceria Kise terdengar di ujung sana.

"Ryota, dimana Taiga sekarang?"

"Taiga? Ooh Kagamicchi. Ia bersama kami sedari tadi."

"Ia tidak meninggalkan kalian sedetik pun? Sejak aku meninggalkan kalian?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Memangnya kenapa Akashicchi?"

Akashi tidak membalas. Ia segera menutup teleponnnya.

Taiga bersama Kuroko dan Kise seharian ini. Tidak mungkin ia sempat melakukan pembunuhan ini. Siapa yang melakukannya, Hanamiya Makoto? Tapi bagaimana ia bisa masuk dan memberikan minuman tersebut? Pikir Akashi. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu.

Setengah berlari, Akashi menuju dapur. Untunglah tempat tersebut tidak dipenuhi oleh polisi yang berkeliaran mencari bukti dan sebagainya. Ia segera menghampiri salah satu koki yang sedang duduk disana.

"Tuan Akashi. Apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanya koki tersebut.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Siapa yang terakhir kali memberikan minuman pada ayahku?"

"Pasti berhubungan dengan kasus yang sedang diurus oleh para polisi itu ya," koki tersebut tampak berpikir. "Seingatku tunanganmu Akari yang terakhir kali membuat minuman untuk ayahmu. Ia pergi kesini tadi pagi. Membuat secangkir teh dan kembali ke ruang kerja ayahmu."

"Setelah itu kemana ia pergi?" tanya Akashi. Nada dinginnya hilang sudah.

"Ia buru-buru pamit dan pergi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu buru-buru."

Akashi menggebrak meja, membuat koki tersebut terkejut. "Sialan gadis itu. Sedari awal aku sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres dengannya."

Ia segera keluar dari dapur dan menghubungi Akari. Namun gadis tersebut tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Akashi frustasi. Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengemudikannya menuju perusahaan Mitsuo.

.

"Ryota, bisa tolong kau berikan ponselmu pada Tetsuya? Aku perlu berbicara dengannya."

Terdengar suara Kise menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kuroko. Setelah itu Kuroko berbicara. "Akashi-kun? Ada apa?"

"Dengar Tetsuya, kau ingat sniper yang mengincar kita kemarin ini?" terdengar kata 'iya' dari Kuroko. "Kali ini ia beraksi kembali. Ayahku dibunuh dengan racun tadi pagi. Aku sangat yakin yang melakukannya adalah orang yang sama dengan sniper tersebut."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin Akashi-kun?"

"Firasatku mengatakan kalau kedua hal ini berhubungan. Dan kau tahu Tetsuya, aku tidak pernah salah."

"Baiklah..baiklah. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mencoba menemukan orang tersebut. Kau harus ekstra hati-hati Tetsuya. Bisa jadi kau sasaran berikutnya. Setelah menemukan orangnya aku akan memberitahumu."

Akashi menutup telepon. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaan Mitsuo. Saat ia hendak bertanya pada petugas disana, ia melihat Akari.

"Akari Mitsuo!" Akashi segera menghampirinya. Akari tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Akashi dan mencoba untuk menjauh. Tapi Akashi memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau mau Akashi Seijuro?" tanya Akari tenang. Padahal tadi ia sempat panik melihat Akashi.

"Kau yang memberikan minuman tersebut pada ayahku bukan? Kau yang membunuh ayahku?!"

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya."

"Bohong!"

Akari tersenyum, lalu menarik Akashi menuju tempat yang lebih sepi. Lapangan parkir.

"Akari jawab! Kau yang membunuh aya-"

"Ya aku yang membunuhnya kau puas?" potong Akari. Akashi tampak terkejut.

"Dari dulu aku tahu ada yang tidak beres denganmu."

"Aku melakukannya atas usul seseorang kalau kau mau tahu," Akari sekali lagi tersenyum.

"Hanamiya Makoto. Bukan?" tebak Akashi.

Kini giliran Akari yang tampak terkejut. "Bagaimana kau?"

"Aku lebih cerdas dari dugaanmu. Sekarang dimana Hanamiya Makoto? Mengapa kau tega membunuh ayahku dan berniat membunuhku juga?" tanya Akashi.

"Banyak yang dendam pada ayahmu Akashi Seijuro. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi ayahmu lebih jahat dari yang kau duga."

Akashi menoleh, ia melihat pemuda tinggi yang mengenakan jaket biru tua berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Akashi sadar orang tersebut adalah Hanamiya Makoto. Dan ada pemuda berambut biru muda berdiri disampingnya. Akashi terkejut melihat pemuda tersebut.

"Tetsuya…"

"Tenang saja. Pemuda ini tidak akan kusakiti. Tapi sengaja ia kubawa," Hanamiya menatap Akashi. "Agar kau tahu kebenarannya."

"Kebenaran?" tanpa sadar genggaman tangannya melonggar. Akari segera melepaskan diri.

"Ya. Apa kau tahu Akashi, beberapa tahun yang lalu ayahmu menuduh perusahaanku melakukan kecurangan dalam bisnis. Karena itu akhirnya perusahaanku bangkrut, ayahku jatuh sakit hingga meninggal, dan keluargaku kacau."

"Tapi itu kesalahanmu sendiri! Mengapa perusahaanmu melakukan kecurangan dalam bisnis?"

"Perusahaanku sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Itu adalah salah satu siasat ayahmu karena perusahaanku lebih baik darinya!"

"Lalu karena itu kau membunuh ayahku? Dan melibatkan gadis ini?" Akashi menunjuk Akari.

"Tidak susah mencari orang yang dendam pada ayahmu. Gadis itu juga dendam, dan ia berniat membalasnya."

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akari. Gadis itu tidak tampak takut. "Aku melakukannya..karena ayahmu memang orang yang jahat Akashi-san."

"Ia tidak sepenuhnya jahat," Kuroko bersuara. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hanamiya. "Ayah Akashi-kun tidak jahat. Kalau ia jahat, tidak mungkin ia rela membiayaiku-"

"Membiayaimu? Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi. Ia semakin bingung dengan masalah ini.

"Itu.."

Hanamiya tertawa, membuat Akashi dan Kuroko terdiam. "Kau tahu Akashi, kau tahu mengapa aku berniat menembakmu dan Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanyanya.

"Karena Kuroko merupakan anak angkat tidak resmi dari ayahmu. Sejak kecil ia sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, dan ayahmu membiayainya hingga sekarang. Hingga ia menjadi seiyuu. Namun Kuroko bekerja di perusahaan yang berbeda, agar kau tidak tahu," Hanamiya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"A..Apa? Jadi Tetsuya?"

"Ya. Tadinya kupikir aku berniat menembak kalian berdua, agar ayahmu tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang disayanginya. Tapi aku menemukan cara yang lebih baik. Aku membunuhnya sekalian!"

"Dasar kau…" Akashi hendak menerjang Hanamiya, namun pemuda tersebut meraih Kuroko dan mengeluarkan pistol dari balik sakunya.

"Kalau kau macam-macam, akan kutembak dia. Kau cinta padanya bukan?"

Akashi terdiam. Sejak kapan hidupnya jadi seperti ini?

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Entahlah, karena kau tahu mengenai kami, mungkin kau harus menutup mulutmu selamanya."

Dan terdengarlah suara pistol ditembak.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Maaf karena Akira sangat lama tidak mengupdate fic ini T-T dikarenakan segudang persiapan untuk ujian kelas 9 mendatang. Mungkin setelah ini Akira juga akan lebih lambat mengupdate fic.

Maaf juga karena chapter ini tampaknya tidak terlalu romance, malah lebih ke arah crime action mungkin. Hal ini memang sudah direncanakan untuk mendukung ceritanya :)

Chapter depan dan juga merupakan chapter terakhir direncanakan di-publish bulan ini. Stay tune :D

See you in final chapter^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Main cast: Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning: Au, ooc, konsep yang (mungkin) sudah umum

**Akira Scarlet present: Seiyuu of The Year**

**Chapter 6: END**

Mendadak, semuanya terasa seperti adegan _slow motion _dalam film-film _action _di layar kaca.

Suara peluru ditembakkan dari pistol yang dipegang Hanamiya awalnya ditujukan untuk membunuh pemuda dalam genggamannya. Namun Akashi dengan kecepatan menakjubkan, terlebih dahulu meraih pergelangan tangan pemuda tersebut dan membelokkan arah sasaran peluru.

Peluru itu memang meleset, tidak jadi membunuh seseorang. Tapi sebagai konsekuensi atas tindakan heroiknya Akashi harus menerima kenyataan kalau bahunya terserempet peluru.

Terlanjur tanggung, Akashi mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendadak menghampiri bahunya. Dengan pengalaman berguru bela diri selama beberapa tahun ia menendang pistol yang dipegang Hanamiya dengan keras. Membuat pistol itu terlempar entah kemana.

"Akashi-kun!" melihat Hanamiya yang lengah, Kuroko tentu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Diinjaknya kaki pemuda itu. Begitu cengkramannya pada Kuroko melemah ia segera melarikan diri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sungguh," ujar Akashi melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Kuroko.

"Tapi bahumu berdarah.."

"Ini bukan apa-apa," Akashi yang tadinya terduduk mencoba berdiri. Dipandangnya Hanamiya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Masih ada lagi yang ingin kau coba lakukan?"

Hanamiya terengah. Kekesalan jelas tercetak di wajahnya. Tapi ia masih memiliki satu kartu as lagi.

"Voting," ujarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Akashi memastikan dirinya tidak salah dengar. Voting? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau tahu kalau Seiyuu Awards tahun ini setengah nilai penjuriannya berasal dari voting bukan? Aku dapat memanipulasi hasil voting agar nilai Kuroko membumbung tinggi. Lalu para juri akan melihatnya dan menganggap Kuroko melakukan kecurangan agar dapat menang."

"Tunggu dulu, maksudmu-"

"Dengan begitu nama baik dan karier Kuroko akan tercemar bukan?"

Akashi menampakkan ekspresi wajah terkejut, membuat Hanamiya nyaris menyuarakan tawa kemenangan. Tapi kemudian ekspresi terkejut itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman. Seringai penuh arti.

"Bercanda," katanya. "Kau bodoh kalau berpikir aku tidak mengantisipasi hal tersebut."

"Memangnya kau punya rencana?"

"Perhatikan saja," kini Kuroko yang berbicara. "Kise-kun," panggilnya.

Tak lama setelah panggilan Kuroko, beberapa pria berseragam polisi datang. Mengarahkan senjata mereka ke arah Hanamiya sebagai syarat agar tidak bertindak macam-macam.

"Apa yang-"

"Nah nah cukup," suara familier terdengar. Diikuti kehadiran sosok tidak asing lagi menyeruak di antara para polisi.

"Ryota. Bagaimana kau melakukan semua ini? Setahuku kau bukan orang yang mengurusi urusan orang lain hingga seperti ini," Akashi menuntut penjelasan dan agaknya Hanamiya juga menuntut hal yang sama.

"Yah kau benar Akashicchi. Aku memang tidak berniat melakukan ini. Kagamicchi yang merencanakannya. Setelah teleponmu yang menanyakan keberadaan Kagamicchi dia jadi curiga, mengatakan bahwa kau mencurigainya macam-macam. Lalu Kurokocchi menghilang setelahnya. Untung saja Kurokocchi sudah memberitahu kami semuanya. Jadi Midorimacchi menduga kalau kau pasti mendatangi perusahaan umm – tunanganmu yang katanya mencurigakan. Kagamicchi menyuruhku membawa polisi kalau kalau ada sesuatu dan ternyata benar!" Kise mengakhiri penjelasannya yang panjang lebar, membuat semuanya terdiam. Entah karena segalanya terasa tidak masuk akal atau karena banyaknya kata –cchi yang mengharuskan mereka mencernanya lebih lamban.

"Darimana Midorima-kun tahu kalau Akari mencurigakan?"

Tapi sayangnya pertanyaan itu tidak pernah mendapat jawaban yang jelas.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Ryota. Dan kalian," pandangan Akashi beralih pada para polisi. "Kalau kalian membutuhkan bukti kejahatan pria ini, kurasa tidak sulit mendapatkannya. Cukup melihat rekaman CCTV saja."

Para polisi itu mengangguk, lalu salah satu dari mereka bergegas menuju ke ruang rekaman sementara yang lainnya menangkap Hanamiya juga Akari.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kagami-kun bisa sepintar itu," bisik Kuroko pelan. Akashi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Harus kuakui dia lebih hebat dari perkiraanku. Mungkin aku harus minta maaf kepadanya."

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kapan-kapan, barangkali," pemuda itu tidak akan pernah mengakui kalau ia diam berterima kasih kepada Kagami.

Akashi menatap datar kepada Hanamiya yang telah diborgol, siap dibawa menuju kantor polisi. Akan ada kehebohan besok, atau bahkan hari ini. Ia tahu. Tapi semuanya telah terjadi, dan harus terus berjalan.

"Kau akan menyesali ini," kata-kata Hanamiya terdengar menggantung.

"Mungkin. Tidak ada yang tahu," jawab Akashi tenang. Lalu ia berbalik dan menghampiri kedua temannya yang sedang berbincang.

"Satu hal Akashi-kun," kata Kuroko. "Bagaimana dengan hasil votingku nanti? Aku tidak ingin ada kecurangan apalagi atas namaku."

"Kurokocchi tenang saja!" diluar dugaan, Kise yang menjawab dengan nada cerianya seperti biasa. "Yang namanya meretas program komputer itu pasti bisa dikembalikan. Kita hanya harus menemukan orang yang tepat untuk melakukannya."

"Dia benar," Akashi menyetujui. "Aku akan meminta salah satu temanku yang pandai melakukan hal seperti itu untuk mengembalikan hasil voting sebagaimana mestinya. Tidak sulit kok."

"Terima kasih. Oh ya Akashi-kun, kurasa kita harus mengobati bahumu dulu jika kau ingin tampil prima di acara nanti." Akashi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan berbicara mengenai Awards tersebut … apa kalian sudah bersiap-siap? Hanya tinggal hitungan hari loh!"

.

.

Tidak ada sumber suara yang terdengar kecuali alunan musik yang berasal dari atas panggung, tempat salah satu band paling naik daun saat ini bernyanyi. Mengeluarkan lagu baru mereka sepenuh hati. Di balik tirai panggung, Kise tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum sementara pandangannya terfokus hanya pada satu personil, Aomine Daiki.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya aku akan datang di acara ini."

"Oh diamlah Akashi-kun. Kau telah mengatakan hal itu setidaknya lima kali semenjak kita turun dari mobil. Aku bosan mendengarnya. Lagipula," Kuroko menatap ruangan luas yang dipenuhi orang, kursi, dan dekorasi menarik. "Tidak seburuk itu mengingat banyaknya teman kita yang juga berada disini."

"Itu kan menurutmu," Akashi mendengus. "Kau juga tidak menyinggung mengenai pakaian kita yang luar biasa ini. Aku tidak akan melihat kaca hingga esok hari, kurasa."

Kuroko tertawa, "Ayolah. Ini hanya kostum gaya era Victoria yang tidak terlalu buruk. Bahkan kalau kupikir-pikir sebenarnya ini bagus juga."

"Seleramu jelek," hina Akashi. "Oh lihat itu Taiga dan Daiki sedang duduk menikmati hidangan kue. Kurasa kita sebaiknya duduk disana juga Tetsuya," ia menarik tangan Kuroko pelan. Membuat Kuroko menggelengkan kepala geli.

"Kurasa tadi ada seorang penggerutu yang berubah menjadi bersemangat melihat seonggok kue."

.

.

"Dan sekarang kita akan segera mengetahui siapa yang memenangkan _Seiyuu Awards for Best Actor in a Leading Role_," Kise membuka amplop dengan dramatis – sepertinya ia sangat sesuai menjadi pembawa acara – dan membacakan sebuah nama keras-keras.

"Akashi Seijuro! Selamat!"

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar riuh memenuhi ruangan. Kuroko mendorong Akashi pelan agar ia maju ke atas panggung, mengucapkan sepatah dua kata untuk merayakan kemenangannya.

Dari samping kursi Akashi bisa mendengan Kagami tertawa, lalu berkata pada Aomine bahwa ia kurang beruntung tahun ini.

"Aku tidak bisa berpidato. Tidak hari ini," aku Akashi pelan. "Seluruh rangkaian kata di otakku hilang begitu saja."

"Kalau begitu lakukan secara spontan. Kau Akashi si Jenius, ingat?" bisik Kuroko. Ia menggenggam jemari Akashi erat. "Sekarang cepatlah."

"Baiklah … tapi aku ingin kau ada disisiku," tanpa meminta ijin ia menarik genggaman Kuroko, membuatnya ikut terseret maju ke atas panggung. Ratusan pasang mata menatap mereka berdua heran.

Kise menjauhkan _mic-_nya sebelum ia berbicara, "Akashicchi apa yang kau lakukan dengan membaca Kurokocchi?"

"Tidak apa-apa Ryota," ia merebut _mic _dari tangan Kise. Jemarinya yang kini berbalik menggenggam Kuroko semakin erat. "Kalian pasti heran mengapa aku membawa Kuroko Tetsuya, salah satu saingan terberatku ke atas panggung."

Kuroko tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali bersembunyi di balik punggung Akashi dengan wajah merah karena malu, sementara pemuda di depannya berbicara dengan nada yang tegas seperti seharusnya.

Tatapan Akashi yang sedari tadi tegas kini melembut. Ia menoleh menatap Kuroko yang balas menatapnya bingung. "Itu karena aku ingin berterima kasih kepadanya. Meski aku tidak selama itu mengenalnya, tetapi aku mengetahui kalau ia adalah orang yang luar biasa. Hanya dengan waktu yang singkat, ia bisa membuatku terpana, terkagum-kagum dengan segala kebaikan dan kelebihannya. Karena itu aku ingin membagi kemenanganku saat ini dengannya."

Selama beberapa detik hening mengisi acara bergengsi tersebut. Tapi kemudian tepuk tangan kembali terdengar, bahkan lebih riuh dari sebelumnya. Kise, Aomine, dan Taiga yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa tersenyum sembari bertepuk tangan. Reaksi yang terjadi diluar dugaan mereka, tentu dengan arti positif.

Mungkin besok akan ada headline koran yang menulis besar-besar tentang kejadian ini.

"Akashi-kun aku …"

"Terima kasih," bisik Akashi. Lalu tanpa mempedulikan ratusan orang yang memandanginya ia mendekatkan diri pada Kuroko, mengucapkan satu kalimat dengan pelan agar tidak terdengar siapapun, tapi jelas terdengar di telinga pemuda biru itu.

"Terima kasih telah datang dalam kehidupanku … aku rasa aku mencintaimu."

* * *

END

* * *

Oke hampir satu tahun setelah janji saya untuk mengupdate bulan itu juga. Dan saya sungguh minta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Tidak ada kata-kata pembelaan, saya hanya berharap kalian masih ingat jalan ceritanya dan mau membaca chapter terakhir ini.

Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca, reviewers, dan yang telah memfavorite maupun memfollow. Saya speechless, kalian bener-bener kekuatan buat saya. Hontou ni Arigatou!

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan dan sesuai ekspetasi kalian! Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya. See ya!

**[19.05.16]**

**Sign,**

**Akira.S**


End file.
